


Untitled

by Wilvarin



Series: Adorable Blueberries [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilvarin/pseuds/Wilvarin
Summary: Re'luniss belongs to mimabeann
Relationships: Female Imperial Agent/Male Smuggler, Rel'Essie
Series: Adorable Blueberries [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008360
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Re'luniss belongs to mimabeann

"Proof - or didn't happen!" His cheeks flushed crimson. "There's no way that happened!"  
Essie stifled a giggle watching the man in front of her with eyes narrowed in amusement. Half an hour earlier she returned home just to find Re'luniss soundly sleeping on the couch with Snorky's head on his lap.  
The drake, now twice the size it was when Skir'mir just gave it to her, yawned widely, seemingly oblivious to the turmoil Rel went through.  
"He can barely stand me, you know that. I told you right from the start - sitting with him while you're away was a bad idea"  
"You two seemed very, very comfortable and peaceful around each other when I came back, you know? Very cute too!" she teased.  
"How long it was since you last slept? Lack of sleep and too much kaf can make you see things, you know?"   
"Oh, stop it," Essie laughed. "Don't you pull the doctor's card on me now! Besides," she turned around, slowly walking to the table, "if that's the proof you want, I can happily provide it." She snatched a holopad from the table and triumphantly waved it at Rel.   
"You didn't..." The color drained from his cheeks.  
"I wonder," the young woman mused, flipping through the holo-images. "What should I ask for keeping it all to myself and never sharing it with Skir'mir?" she stuck her tongue at Rel.   
"You're evil. Unapologetically evil imperial spy!" Rel exclaimed closing in on her and snatching the holopad from her hands.  
La'stessia giggled, catching his arm and pulling him to her.  
"You did look very cute though," she added gently. "I almost thought of snuggling next to you two and get a nap too."  
Rel sighed, staring at the holo. "Fine. You got me here. But no one can see it! Ever!"  
"Convince me."  
Rel bent down and kissed her, relishing a soft sigh escaping Essie's lips.   
"I'll make you pancakes. Oh, and you're still an unapologetic evil minx."  
"Ouch." she dramatically pouted.  
"But what can I say? I still love you, _cyar'ika_." He smirked, kissing her again.


End file.
